Locations of Nevandaar
Nevandaar is a strange, and yet wonderous land. It is inhabited by a variety of races, from the smallest Gnome to the most titanic of Giants. There has to be a place for them all to belong, and so below is a list of the Continents and notable locations that make up the Material Plane of Nevandaar. There are 4 populated continents that form the 4 great nations, these are Advardia, Immiria, Rai'Kor and Kakum. There are a few other areas, not defined as continents, not as mere islands. But entire regions of the world that are hidden from sight - such as the Emerald Depths and Icemar. The Four Great Nations of Nevandaar Advardia Advardia or the 'Shattered Lands' is known to be one of the most diverse continents in the Material Plane. Containing several regions and surrounded by a variety of Islands. It is known as the 'centre' of Nevandaar, and is oftentimes cited as the largest and most populated land in all the Material Plane. The Advardian nation holds the most sway over the other three. Immiria Immiria or the 'Corpselands' is known to be one of the most defining continents in the Material Plane. It is a Pious nation, and is seen as somewhat unwelcoming by travellers who venture there. This is where a majority of the War of Attrition took place, and where certain defining features such as the Death of the Highfather occurred. Rai'Kor Rai'Kor or the 'Radiant Planes' is a desert land, and is known as the most barren of the 4 great nations. It is scarcely populated, but still holds a majority of the 4 nations wealth due to its extravagant natural resources. It is home to a variety of different creatures, and is often cited as the least 'civil' of the four great nations. Kakum Kakum, or the 'Emerald Isle', is a tropic land, and is known as the most dangerous of the 4 great nations. It is populated in small, dense areas of relative safety, but is known for its untamed and untameable jungles that threaten to re-engulf the civilised areas. Still reeling from a recent Civil War, it is the least populated of the 4 great nations. Points of Interest in Nevandaar Icemar Icemar, previously Sultis, was one of the great nations of Nevandaar before the War of Attrition. Known as the homeland to the Elves, it went through two apocalyptic tragedies that transformed it into the glacial lands of Icemar that we know today. The Emerald Depths A hidden, subterranean mess of tunnels and cave systems that conclude in a huge expanse. Filled with precious gems, and a mass of natural resources, its entrances are kept hidden by its wiry inhabitants. Titan The first land in all of Nevandaar, Titan is cited as the birth of all races. Now it is a small island, held together with jaded mountains and sky-high peaks. It is the home to the Goliath, and the location of the Forge of Creation. Lux Perpetua Lux Perpetua is a flying city, created by the Gnomes from the Feywild. It flies across the various continents, rarely landing for maintenance. It is held aloft by strange arcane-fused steam-engines that keep the flying city well aloft. Most Gnomes and Warforged hail from, or live here. The Teetering Isles A small set of Islands off the West of Immiria. The Drow and many other elves live here.